


Afterglow - Parallel Series

by Human_____Person



Series: Parallel [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canonically Gay Character, Dry Humping, Gay, Gay Sex, Listen to the songs in the summary, M/M, Ms. Albright: She's an icon, Multi, Music, Sex, Showers, and she is the moment, now come on now, she's a legend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 20,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Human_____Person/pseuds/Human_____Person
Summary: Victor discovers his voice really is as good as Pilar has let on. After a tough day, He and Benji return home and 'jam out' so-to-speak. I try keep it relatively PG-14 as that is the shows actual rating but there is 'sex-topic' discussed and visualized throughout the story.Music to listen to for context.Little Do you Know - Alex & SierraParis - The ChainsmokersTennis Court - LordeBuzzcut Season - LordeTeam - LordeAfterglow - Ed SheeranCall Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen(these are the canon songs you want to listen to)
Relationships: Andrew/Mia, Andria - Relationship, Benji/Victor, Felake - Relationship, Felix/Lake, Venji/Bictor
Series: Parallel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171883
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. No, Not Nothing

“No… Not nothing,” I ponder to myself thinking ‘am I about to do this?’  
“M-mom, dad….. I’m gay,” well I guess I did it.  
“Oh my god! So ‘B’ was Benji wasn’t it?” Pilar asks quite loudly.  
“Yes, Pilar, B was Benji.” That’s all I can say right now.  
I look over towards my mom and she looks at my dad who looks at me.  
“Obviously this is news amor,” my mom says, really calmly, “but regardless, I love you anyway, we love you anyway.”  
“Ye-yes, your mother is right, we accept that. Obviously, it’ll take some getting used to but if this is you then it’s you.”  
I just start bawling. Right there.  
“I’m sorry, I just had to tell you now, I could’ve waited but there would never be a good time, there’d always be something,” I manage out between sobs.  
“No no, no honey, it’s fine, really, mijo we love you for you, nothing will change that.” My mom’s words warm my heart.  
“Son, you’re the same person you were yesterday, just more honest, and for that I respect you.” I really thought at least one of them was going to freak out at me but they’re both being so understanding. I’m at a loss for words, I don’t even know what to say.  
“Whe-when did you know?” My dad asks sounding genuinely intrigued which I’m super glad to hear.  
“Well, I’ve been confused for a long time and I thought that I could make things work with Mia but I couldn’t. Despite me really wanting it to, it couldn’t. Because I’m gay, because I don’t like girls, I like,” I have to swallow my fear, “guys.”  
“Oh honey, I’m sorry you didn’t feel like you could come to us with this sooner.” My mom says.  
“Well, I was really afraid you would react like Tito did when he saw Benji and Derek, plus I didn’t even know for sure that I was gay until a week ago.”  
“Yes, but still, son, you’ve been questioning yourself for how long? And you were worried we wouldn’t accept you,” My dad says, he just starts crying and pulls me into a hug that lasts for at least 2 minutes.  
“Regarding our new news, how was the dance? Did you tell Mia?” Mom asks me, I hesitate before telling them everything.

“Wait, so Benji broke up with Derek, kissed you, Mia saw, and stormed out?” My mom asks, her voice getting higher towards the end of the sentence.  
“In a nutshell, yes, you see, I was going to tell Mia a couple of days ago but her dad and his fiance dropped some pretty heavy stuff on her out of the blue so I wanted to give one last perfect night at the dance before telling her.”  
“And that backfired, clearly,” my dad says, “mijo you shouldn’t have led her on like that,” he adds.  
“I know, I know and I feel really terrible about how she found out,” I say and I rev up towards saying something else, “so you guys are really okay with this? Like really? You’re not just saying it to make me feel better?”  
“Victor, you’re our son, you’re my rock,” My mom says, “and my best friend,” my dad adds on, “I would give anything just to see you happy. If this is that then we’re 100% okay with it.”  
“Look, I know I’ve made comments mijo, but going down the line I’ll try to be more open-minded,” my dad says which assures me they really do still love me, “and I’ll try to be a better listener,” my mom replies.  
“I love you BITCH, I ain’t never gunna stop loving you - BITCH!” Pilar says. I can’t help but burst out laughing at Pilars comment, I never thought that my coming out story would feature an iconic Vine. Hell, I never thought anything would be a part of my coming out story, and yet here we are.  
“AYE, PILAR!” My mom yells.  
“What, ugh, you’re too old to understand, it’s a Vine, here look,” Pilar says and shows her the GIF on her phone and I can faintly hear  
‘I love yooouuu BIIIIITCH, I ain’t never gunna stop lovin you, BIIIIITCCH,’  
“Okay well it may be sweet but you may not swear in this hou-”  
“Mom, mom it’s okay, this is her way of saying ‘I accept you for who you are’,”  
“She still can’t swear!” She replies and we all just burst out laughing.  
I get some water, change out of my tux and hold the shirt, it still smells like Benji and I hold it to my chest. I sit there like that for almost ten minutes before deciding to just go to sleep.  
It doesn’t take me long to get to bed. 

I dream of Benji and our future.  
I dream of kissing him  
I dream of holding him

I dream of being with him.


	2. Call Me Maybe ;)

I wake to see that it’s only 6:00 am. I wait until 7:30 to call him. It’s Saturday and I have a 5-hour shift at Brasstown but I wanna ask Benji out on a date tonight and I wanna do that before I get to Brasstown. I text him because I know that his ringer is usually off for messages anyway so he’ll only get it if he’s awake and on his phone.  
Me: Hey, I’m awake, call when you’re up?

It’s only a minute before Benji responds.

Benji: Call Me Maybe ;)

As much as I want to tell him to shut up I also wanna kiss him, that’s normal right? I dial his number and he instantly answers

“Hey,” he says.  
“Hi,” I reply, wondering what I should start with but I lead the conversation on with, “so I was wondering, um,” I can barely talk I’m shaking so much, I don’t know why. He did just leave Derek to be with me. I take too long to ask it so he chimes in.  
“I would love to, Victor,” he says, sometimes I wonder if he can read my mind because of how in sync we are.  
“Awe-awesome, pick you up a six?” I ask  
“See you at six.”  
“See you then, I’ll be at Brasstown from eight this morning to one this afternoon, stop by for coffee?”  
“Correction, I’ll see you in two hours,” he says, either he’s trying to be seductive when he says it or he just really likes coffee.  
“Awesome,” I say, I sound super excited and that’s because I kinda am, when it’s just me working at Brasstown without Benji it’s horrible and long and excruciating. But when I’m working with Benji it’s so much less unbearable and we actually have fun.  
“Bye,” I say  
“Goodbye Victor Salazar,” he replies, now I know he was trying to be flirtatious because he says it in the same ‘correction I’ll see you in two hours’ voice.

* * * *

I get to Brasstown to see that no one is here, Sarah would normally be serving customers by now. I hear shuffling in the back so I go back there to see what’s happening. Sarah is standing there cleaning the place out.  
“Sarah? What’s going on?” I ask, sounding really worried, more worry in my voice than I thought I was letting on.  
“We have rats,” she says, disgusted, “I’m cleaning out some of the equipment on this wall to make room for the exterminators,” she says, panting with hints of panic in her voice.  
“Oh my god, ok, what can I do?” I ask, scrambling around so now I’m situated in front of her.  
“Grab the other side of this table,” she says, grunting as she tries to keep it up all on her own.  
“Got it,” I say, and almost instantaneously I hear someone walk in through the door. Benji’s here.  
“Who the hell is that?” Sarah asks  
“Uh, it’s me, Benji!” He calls out from the main room.  
“One sec,” I say to Sarah after we’ve put the table down on the side of the room parallel to the wall with the ‘rat hole.’  
“Hey,” I say, greeting him, he can most likely tell just how nervous I am about this.  
“Hi,” he says, “what’s going on back there? And why is there a ‘closed for cleaning’ sign on the window?”  
“There was a sign?” I ask, “damn, I didn’t see that.”  
“Is everything alright?” Benji asks, it takes me barely any time at all just to see how gorgeous he is.  
“WE HAVE,” I hear Sarah calling and grunting, most likely pushing something heavy along the wall, “RATS!” I hear her let out a big sigh of relief, “okay boys, the exterminators will be here within the hour, we’re closed today so Victor, you have the day off. Go….. Do….. Something.”  
“Good luck!” I say to Sarah as I walk out with Benji.  
“Whatever,” she says and I can hear her rolling her eyes.  
“So, what are we doing tonight?” Benji asks, seeming seriously intrigued.  
“Ah, no no no,” I say, “no hints or clues for tonight!”  
“Aww man,” he says, “well I guess now you have no choice but to take me.”  
“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” I say, “why?”  
“Because, Victor, don’t you know? I can’t control myself around you,” he says, winking at me and grabbing my hand. I don’t pull away, I just think about how I’m not sure I deserve happiness after what happened with Mia.


	3. So Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know these are very short, they'll get longer with time don't worry, the starting ones are fairly uneventful so that's why they're pretty short.

I call Mia while I’m still walking down the road with Benji. To my surprise, she picks up.  
“What, Victor?” She says, sounding annoyed and stuffed like she’s been crying, I suddenly feel even worse.  
“I just wanted to apologize,” I say  
“Make it quick,” she replies sounding less annoyed and more intrigued by what I have to say.  
“Here goes, okay, so I really, REALLY, liked you, and when I asked you to ride the Ferris wheel with me I thought I did. And I did, just not like that, it wasn’t until about a week ago that I finally knew who and what I was but also came to terms with it. I was going through a lot and you were too, I was going to tell you the day after my ‘boys trip,’ but then your dad, and Veronica… and the baby,” That’s all I can and want to say aside from, “look I know I hurt you but you need to know that I would never do that intentionally, my attempt to make you feel better resulted in you feeling awful and I hate myself for it. So please, before you say anything, please, just look at it from my POV.”  
“Victor, I’m not mad at you, the only reason I left like that last night was that I just didn’t know what to say, sure I’m frustrated but I understand. And hey, it at least makes me feel better that a gay guy thought he was falling for me,” she says, “kinda.” We just start laughing and then I ask,  
“So, you’re okay, we’re, okay?”  
“Yes, Victor, we’re fine.”  
“And you don’t feel weird about seeing me with Benji?” I add, hoping it doesn’t sound like THAT was the purpose for the call.  
“Victor look, I don’t care what you do, and hey, maybe seeing you happy with Benji will help me come to terms with the whole thing and we can be friends again, soon,” she says, sounding oddly cheery.  
“That…. Would be amazing,” I say, sounding overdramatically happy.  
“Okay,” Mia says, “um I have to go Lake is calling me.”  
“Oh, uh, okay, bye!?”  
“I’ll see you, Victor.”


	4. Uncharted Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say I pulled a lot of inspiration from MABELwrites fanfic. Please go check them out, they're a very talented writer and I loved reading their fanfic. I finished it in 3 hours.

Benji went home after my phone call with Mia and it’s less than an hour before our date and I have no idea what to wear so I call Pilar into my room.  
“Pilar!” I yell, “can you come help me?!”  
“Uggggggghhhh whaattt?” She says, “sorry, I’m in a bad mood…”  
“It’s fine, I have a date with Benji tonight and I have no idea what to wear,” I say, “please, help me? This is uncharted territory and you’ve been on dates with guys before.”  
She just bursts out laughing and leaves the room but then comes back a minute later with a skirt and commentary.  
“This is what I would wear on dates, I don’t think you wanna wear a skirt,” she says, still chuckling. I start laughing.  
“Seriously Pilar, I need help!” I say  
“Okay, okay jeez.”  
We have a fun 30 minutes finding possible choices and trying them on until we found one that looks good.  
It’s this dark grey v-neck that’s actually from Pilar’s closet but looks surprisingly good on me. These Jett black jeans with holes ripped in the knees and a leather bracelet that I think my dad gave me on my 13th birthday. I look in the mirror and stand there in awe for a moment.  
“Damn PIlar, you’re in charge of my wardrobe from now on,” I say, laughing. I hear the door open and my mom appears in the doorframe.  
“Whoah, someone’s looking slick,” I’m guessing that’s her attempt at speaking to her gay son.  
“Thanks, Mami. I’m actually going on a date, with Benji…” I say, half-expecting her to just flat-out say no but instead she says.  
“Well, Benji’s very lucky to have someone as handsome as you,” all I can do is hug her. But Pilar quickly breaks it up and pulls me away.  
“We still have to do your hair!” And I hear my mom chuckling as I mouth ‘H-E-L-P’ to her while I’m being dragged back into my room. I am grateful for Pilar’s wardrobe help but I really don’t like people touching my hair. It just makes me feel weird.

I somehow get out of it by saying that Benji ‘likes my hair the way it normally is’ and she can’t help but ‘awwwwww’

* * * * *

I arrive at Benji’s house and notice that it’s a normal house, not Creekwood normal which seems to be massive mansions with Mercedes Benz’s in the driveway.  
It’s quaint, gentle, and small. But not tiny.  
I see him exit the front door looking back into the house saying something, probably assuring his parents that he’ll be home by curfew which for me is 11:00 but I have no idea what it is for him.  
“What time do you need to be back for?” I ask  
“11:00,” He says.  
“Me too,” I say, opening the door to my dad’s car that he said I could use.  
“Ooh, what a gentleman you are,” He says in a French accent, I laugh and shut the door.  
“So, where are we going?” He asks  
“IT’S A SURPRISE!” I say for the third time today and I can’t help but grin and burst out laughing.  
“Well whatever it is I’m sure it won’t amount to how good you look right now,” He says, staring into my soul with his dreamy eyes and small but noticeable grin.  
“I’m taking you somewhere I think you’ll like. I have stuff in the trunk for it.”  
“Awesome,” Benji says quietly.

* * * * * *

We arrive at our destination 10 minutes later, I blindfolded Benji so that he doesn’t know what it is but I’m sure he can guess where we are due to the sudden drop in temperature and the sound of water moving. The beach.  
No one else is here which is nice, and Benji doesn’t say anything. I leave him in the car.  
“I’ll be right back,” as I get out of the car and grab the blankets, picnic basket and candles out of the trunk and bring them down to the sand.  
It takes me 5 minutes to set it all up and Benji is still in the car blindfolded. I go up to where I parked my dad’s car and grab Benji. When we’re approaching the spot I’ve set up for us I remove the blindfold and Benji is speechless.  
“Victor I-” he says, stumbling on words, “this is incredible.” I just kiss him and walk over to the picnic blanket holding his hand. It’s a fairly sizable blanket so we can both fit on it with lots of spare room.  
“I’m guessing you like it?” I say as I set him down before myself on the blanket.  
“Like would be an understatement. Victor you didn’t have to do all this!” He says.  
“I know, but I wanted to,” I say as I ensure the candles are set sturdily in the sand. I grab burgers from the basket and hand one to him. They’re not homemade by any means, they’re from his place near Benji’s house that he’s always talking about. I also brought strawberries and chocolate cherries. I know I went over-the-top with this but I wanted it to be a first date for the ages.  
“Victor, when I said you were a romantic I didn’t know you were THIS romantic,” Benji says before stuffing his face with his burger and moaning at the taste. I try mine.  
“HOLY COW THAT IS GOOD!” I scream.  
“RIGHT?!” Benji replies and we just start laughing, "And might I just say that 'Holy Cow' joke was iconic."  
“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you about the whole, coming out thing? Are you gonna come out to the whole school or,” Benji asks, sounding genuinely invested, “I’m not trying to pressure you I’m just curious.”  
“I’ve been thinking a lot about that, I think the hardest part will be the fallout of post-coming-out, I’m primarily afraid of the basketball team. They’ll just treat me differently. Ugh, and the locker rooms, there will 100% be some awkwardness there,” I say.  
“I hear that, after I came out I just stopped taking PE classes altogether, not like I ever like PE anyway. But, if you’re serious about basketball which, let’s be honest, you clearly are,” I laugh and that makes him smile, “My point is that no matter what they say, don’t give up on the things you love, and don’t betray yourself,” his words make me feel better.  
“I think I have a good way of coming out actually,” I say, giving him a smirk, “I’m gonna change my Instagram bio and say all that cheesy ‘in a relationship’ stuff.”  
“That’s an idea, but only if you’re ready,” Benji says.  
“Benji, I want to hold your hand walking down the hall in school, I want to eat lunch with you and let everyone stare at us,” I say, “I’m all in.”  
“Alright, let’s do it,” he says.  
I change my bio from:

Victor Salazar  
16  
Sophomore - Creekwood High ATL  
Go Grizzlies!

To: 

Victor Salazar  
16  
Sorry ladies, gay and taken  
Sophomore - Creekwood High  
Go Grizzlies!!  
Benji Campbell *heart emoji*  
Within minutes I have my phone blowing up from DMs from Simon and Pilar.  
Then, I get some from Mia and Lake and finally. Andrew texts me?  
I look at the messages and they’re mostly just saying I’m proud of you.  
But one stands out

Mia: Victor, I saw your Bio, I’m really happy for you. We should double date sometime (andria is officially trending.) *Kiss emoji*

My heart warms and I look at Felix’s message that just came in 

Felix: Victor, man you gotta check CreekSecrets!

Me: Oh god, what’s on there??

Felix: NO! THIS IS GOOD, JUST CHECK! IT’S FROM MIA!

The post reads:  
As many of you probably know, Victor and I have been together. I know you all have probably seen the recent update to his bio. I just want everyone to know, he had no malicious intent. I’m really glad he knows who he is. And Victor, if you ever need anything, I’m open. Just know that I’m not mad at all. Lake told me that you’ve been talking to Felix about how you think I’m angry with you. Victor it’s not like that, it’s the opposite. I now know why you were so distant and I appreciate you being honest. Obviously I’m upset about how I found out but that’s fine. It couldn’t have been any easier for you. I’m looking forward to seeing where both of our paths take us. But just know Victor, I love you for you, I always will.  
(platonically, *crying laughing emoji*)

Love, Mia.

Me: Holy shit!

Felix: Yeah, that is really nice. I’m happy for you man, I know you were worried about this whole thing but whatever happens. Just know that Felake and Andria, and especially Benji, we have your back.

Me: What did I do to deserve you.

Felix: Exist.

I start crying and Benji looks at me.  
“Woah, what’s wrong? What happened?” He asks, sounding really worried. I don’t know what to say so I show him everything. The messages, the post, everything.  
“Victor, this is… ...This is beautiful,” He says and pulls me in for a hug that ends with a kiss.  
“I know, I don’t deserve this,” I say.  
“Stop it, you deserve everything, and more,” he says and leans in close and kisses me, he grabs the back of my neck which strengthens the emotional integrity of the kiss. I put a hand on his face and stroke his cheek. When we separate our lips we rest our foreheads on one another.  
“Thanks Benji,” It takes me a minute to say this next part but I finally say it, “Come home with me, I want you to meet my family? I know you technically already have but I want you to meet them without my Tito making a scene."  
“Let’s hit the road then,” He says with high traces of enthusiasm and anxiousness in his voice.


	5. Little Do You Know

I pull up outside 30 minutesprior to curfew. Benji grabs my hand and we proceed to walk into the complex. It takes 2 minutes to get from the lobby up to the third floor. The stairs can get annoying and there isn’t an elevator. There are four floors and I guess that doesn’t qualify for an elevator but that’s fine. I don’t mind climbing the stairs.  
We arrive outside the apartment door and my heart is racing. I look over at Benji who tells me not to be nervous. I open the door to see the living room empty.  
“Mom? Dad? Pilar!?” I hear someone come out of the hallway around the corner and it’s papi.  
“Victor!? You’re home early, great, I need the car keys! I gotta go to work…” He says  
“Uh, oh ok,” I say, handing him the keys  
“Hi Mr. Salazar,” Benji says.  
“Hi, Benji,” Dad says. He’s not freaked out or anything. His son brought home a boyfriend and it’s like water off a duck's back. It’s awesome but kinda unsettling.  
“Where’s Mami?” I ask,  
“On the phone in her room,” He says. It’s only been a day since they settled on a separation and it’s already taking effect. My dad called it ‘her room,’ which I guess means that he’ll be leaving for a while, my dad says something else, “It was nice seeing you Benji but I have to go, duty calls. Electrical mishap, horrible things they are.”  
“Oh, you’re an electrician?” Benji asks, sounding quite intrigued.  
“Yes, it was actually my job that scored us this apartment,” He replies.  
“It’s really nice, the apartment,” Benji adds, I grab his hand and bring him down the hall and as we go to my room dad yells, “DOOR STAYS OPEN 2 INCHES!”  
“Fine!” I yell.

“Well your dads nice,” Benji says.  
“Yeah, he’s doing fine with the whole coming out thing as my mom is but he’s taken a sudden interest in my love life,” I tell him.  
“Hmm, my dad was the opposite. Never wanted to hear anything about it.”  
“I know I brought you here to meet everyone but my mom is on the phone and Adrian and Pilar are probably asleep,” I say, but right then I hear Adrian's door open. I guess he’s awake?  
“Adrian?” I call out.  
“Yeah?” I hear him ask in his sweet innocent voice  
“Come in here,” I say, “there’s someone I want you to meet. He runs into my room and immediately see’s Benji and asks why the boy from my party was here.  
“Benji is my boyfriend,” I say, smiling. Benji looks at me with twinkling eyes that say to me ‘what?’  
“I mean, only if that works for you!” I say to Benji, quickly panicking.  
“I’m kidding! I love seeing you panic, you’re adorable when you’re all flustered.”  
“So you guys are like, dating?” Adrian asks, sounding confused and interested all-in-one.  
“Yeah,” Benji says, putting his hand on my knee and squeezing it. I look at him with a smile on my face and kiss him.  
“Adrian, I just want you to know that this is who I really am, and that Mia was more of a really good friend then a girlfriend,” I say.  
“Cool! So Benji, do you like Frozen?” He asks Benji who looks at me with an expression that looks like he’s mulling over just how precious my brother is.  
“Yeah! Frozen is the coolest!!” He says, and I can’t help but laugh.  
“Do you wanna watch it with me?” Adrian asks  
“Sorry little dude, I gotta get home, some other time though totally,”  
“OKAY!” Adrian yells and returns to what he was doing, getting water.  
I bring Benji to the door and kiss him in the doorway. Just then my mom walks out of her room and sees us.  
“OHHH! HI Benji! I wasn’t expecting to see you here tonight, and especially this early!”  
“Well, mom I’m going out to drop him off at his house so we’ll see ya,” I say, trying to escape the coming conversation.  
“Uh, Victor, your dad took the car,” Benji says.  
“Right, shoot, okay here, I’ll call you an Uber,” I reply, hastily grabbing my phone.  
“Victor, put your phone down,” he says, pushing my hands down, “it’s only like a 20 minute walk,” He says to me, looking into my eyes.  
“Okay, do you want me to walk you home at least?” I ask  
“No, no it's fine, that’ll be a long walk for you and I’m sure you’re tired,” I just hug him and kiss him, nothing over pg since my mother is standing right behind us.  
“See you tomorrow?” I ask, stroking his cheek.  
“I’ll call you when I wake up,” he says, “Goodnight Victor.”  
“Night,” I say, when he leaves I let out a sigh half-forgetting that my mom was there.  
“It seems like you two are doing well, how was your date?” My mom asks, crossing her arms and looking at me like she wants all the details. I tell her all about it and how I even just came out practically to the entire planet.  
“That’s great mis amore. I know I have already said this but I'm really proud of you,” Mami says before bringing me into her embrace and kissing my head. I could fall asleep right here right now. I’m that tired.  
“I’m going to go to bed,” I say when we separate.  
“Alright amor, sleep well,” she says as I walk towards my room.  
Once again when I lay in bed I can’t sleep, my mind is too focused on Benji and his dumb smile and tight-shirts. And his lips, oh his perfect soft lips.  
To keep my mind off our phone-call tomorrow morning I grab my earbuds and plug them into my phone. I press shuffle and of course, the song that it starts playing is ‘Call Me Maybe,’ I immediately skip it. I’m listening to music to keep my mind off Benji, not think about his Call Me Maybe cover.  
The next song to come on is ‘Someone To You - BANNERS’  
I only last three songs after that before I fall asleep.  
‘Team - Lorde’ is next up  
After that is ‘Paris - The Chainsmokers’  
And the last one I hear is ‘Little Do You Know - Alex and Sierra’


	6. Flow Of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice fluff chapter. Victors E A R S

“Benji?” I say, I check the time and see that it’s already 9  
“Hey, Vic. Sorry I didn't call sooner, I was helping my mom clean…”  
“It’s not a problem, I just woke up,” I say groggily  
“Oh, I’m sorry did I wake you up? My bad…” He says, sounding apologetic.  
“Benji, it’s fine, out of any way in the world to wake up, I would choose you calling me over anything else,” I say.  
“Awww,” he says.  
We talk about how the rest of our nights went and all I have to tell him is that after he left I listened to music and fell asleep. We agree to meet at Brasstown in an hour and so I get of bed and find clothes that look nice. I settle on a white u-neck T-shirt that’s about 2 sizes too small. It looks really tight which is what I was going for. I like the look but it looks like it’s missing something.  
I grab a necklace with a circular pendant attached, engraved in it are the words “Flujo de tiempo” or “Flow Of Time”  
I got it from my Abuela as a birthday present the year prior and I love it so much.  
I have an insane idea that I consult both Pilar AND Benji on, I text Benji the same question as I ask Pilar.  
“Should I get my ears pierced?”  
“OH… MY GOD!!... YES!” Pilar responds. Benji says he likes the concept but would be too afraid to do it himself.  
“Does it hurt a lot?” I ask Pilar  
“I mean, it stings and then feels really hot for a few hours and may get swollen but it never lasts for more than 2 days,” This makes me feel a little better. I was kind of just a thought I had last night when I was getting dressed for our date.  
“I think I’ll do it!” I say to Pilar  
“ALRIGHT! LET’S GO GET THAT EAR HOLE PUNCHED!” Pilar yells, loud enough for people in Alaska to hear.  
“Wait now? I have to tell mami and papi and make sure it’s okay though!” Pilar is already pulling me out of the apartment. She tells mom that we’ll be back in a bit and she asks where we’re going.  
“We’re going to get breakfast!” Pilar says and before I can intercept and tell mom our plans Pilar shuts the door and is dragging me down the stairs.  
“PILAR!? WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY SEE IT?” I yell, this brings Felix out of his apartment.  
“See what?” He asks  
“We’re getting Victor’s ears pierced!” Pilar says and squeals happily, “Come on Victorrrr, live a little!”  
“Fine, but I’m texting Mami!” I say.  
“Hahaha, you’re funny, no you’re not” Pilar says, waving my phone in my face.  
“Wha- how’d you?” I ask, stammering for words.  
“I’m not only good at forging dad's signature,” she says. All I can think of is how my little sister is going to get arrested one day.  
“Pilar give it back, if we’re doing this I have to tell Benji that I’ll be late.”  
“Ugh, fine, but if you text mom then I will be very disappointed in you young man,” she says, handing me the phone and laughing.

Me: So, I’m going to the mall, I’m gonna be late.

Benji: Why’re you going to the mall?

Me: Pilar is taking me to get my ears pierced. I suddenly regret bringing it up with her because she wants me to get it done immediately. She just pulled me out of the apartment and didn’t let me tell mom.

Benji: I can come with you? Hold your hand ;)

Me: Ha ha very funny, but yes please :)

Benji: I’ll meet you there?

Me: See you there *kiss emoji* *heart emoji*(


	7. The Lobe Hole

I get to the mall with Felix and Pilar and I see Benji walking in. I yell at him and he looks back. I wave and he walks over.  
“Hey boyfriend,” he says grabbing my waist and kissing me.  
“Ugh,” Pilar says, it’s not her being homophobic, she did that whenever I kissed Mia too.  
“Oh, hey Felix,” Benji says. Felix waves and mouths ‘hello’  
“You ready to go in yet?” Pilar asks.  
“Patience Pilar, We have all day, let me greet my boyfriend,” I say, being a tease and she rolls her eyes.  
“Fine, we can go in,” I say  
We proceed up the escalator and to the ‘Carols Tattoos and Piercings,’ I’m rethinking my choice because I hadn’t really thought it through but I’m doing a lot of things that I don’t think through lately so what’s the worst that can happen?  
I sit in the chair and the lady working on my ears tells me to hold an ice-cube on each of my ears. I comply and wait for her to stick a needle through it. It’s a longer process than I thought it would be.  
Once my ears are numb she ties a string in through the needle and a stud on the end. I chose a white crystal one for either side.  
Benji grabs my hand and I look at him and smile. Pilar and Felix are in the waiting area, well, waiting.  
It’s over within seconds and Pilar’s right, it only hurts for a minute or two 'post needle.' I look in the mirror to my left and admire the look.  
“How do I look?” I ask Benji who’s still staring at me on my right.  
“Still gorgeous,” he says as he leans in to kiss me.  
“Well that’s a good sign,” I say and he just laughs. I get out of the chair and proceed out to the register and pay. It was $50 for the two. When I walk over to Felix and Pilar they instantly take notice of my ears.  
“Wow, you’re rocking those rocks,” Felix says.  
“Omg you actually did it, I was half-expecting you to run out of there,” Pilar snickers, I wack her with my sweater.  
“He was actually really good in there,” Benji says.  
“Well because you were there holding my hand,” I say and go to kiss him.  
“Pilar, can I please tell mami now?” I ask, half-begging her  
“Tell mami what?” My mom says.  
“PILAR? YOU’RE ON FACETIME WITH HER?” I yelp. I get shushed by one of the people who is working the counter. We leave the shop after that.  
“Hi, mami,” I say nervously, Pilar shows her the piercings to her and I can see her cover her mouth with her hand and gasp.  
“AYE VICTOR! What did you do?!??!” She yells. I flinch at the sound of her voice yelling.  
“Mami, it’s not a big deal, they’re just ear studs,” I hear Pilar say.  
“Well it may not be a tongue piercing but you can’t just go off and do something like that without telling me!”  
“Pilar didn’t let me!” I say.  
“Hey! You wanted to do this,” she replies, punching my arm.  
“Yeah, but I also wanted to tell mami,” I say.  
“Pilar, Victor, it’s fine, I’m not mad. I mean I am but, I’m trying to give you two more freedom, so that’s what I’m doing. Just please, don’t do anything like this again without telling me!”  
“Ohhhhkaaayyy?” I say, that is really weird. I was sure she would freak out. I don’t make anything of it and after saying goodbye to my mother and Pilar hangs up, I turn to Benji and Felix.  
“Weeeellll, We are at the mall? You thinkin’ what I’m thinking?” I ask.  
“SHOPPING SPREE!” They both yell in unison.  
I grab Benji and Pilar by the hand and run us down the steps of the escalator with Felix falling in line behind us.  
“Felix?” I call to him behind me.  
“Yeah?” He replies.  
“Call Lake, Mia, and Andrew. We’re going shopping.”


	8. The GAP, The Strut, The Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating - Mature - homophobic slurs and discussion of heavy topic elements

Everyone arrives and we meet them at the main entrance. I wave to Mia and Andrew but can’t see Lake. 

“Where’s Lake?” Felix asks looking at Mia.

“She’s on her way, she’s just parking the car,” Mia replies. Her eyes dart between Benji and I.

“Oh, sorry,” Benji says, letting my hand go. Mia sees this.

“Oh you don’t need to do that! I’m fine,” Mia says, sounding really enthusiastic.

“Alright, only if you’re alright with it, if it makes you uncomfortable we can stop, right Vic?” Benji says. I nod and he grabs my hand. Andrew runs up to me.

“So, you and Campbell?” he whispers.

“Yeah,” I say, wondering why he’s acting friendly. Up until now he’s hated me.

“You hit the jackpot with looks there Salazar,” he says and we just burst out with laughter. Clearly no one heard what he said other than me because they’re all looking at us like we’re crazy. Lake runs in before anyone can ask what he said and she runs over to Felix and kisses him. 

“Where to first?” Lake says, cutting straight to the chase.

“Uh, I was gonna hit up GAP for some new clothes for this guy right here,” Benji says patting me on the back.

“What?” I ask.

“Well, you said you needed a wardrobe update and I make more than you at Brasstown, plus you need your money for basketball,” He says.

“You don’t have to do that,” I reply.

“Well I’m going to anyway,” He says right before leaning in and kissing me. He doesn’t hold back either.

“Okay! Well I say we go to GAP and then we should get food because I am starving,” Andrew says. I’m guessing trying to buffer between us and Mia who really doesn’t seem affected in any way whatsoever.

“You, babe I’m also kinda hungry. Can we look at clothes after?” I ask, rubbing my stomach.

“For sure! We’ll eat and then head over,” he says looking in my eyes.

“Okay well I haven’t said anything this entire conversation and I find that outrageous!” Felix says, half-laughing. We all laugh and walk over to the food court.

  
  


* * * *

Benji and I are sharing a poutine from the NYC Fries. Mia and Andrew got pizza from the Pizza Pizza and Lake and Felix are just nibbling away at a single burger from McDonalds. Pilar is just sipping on a Dairy Queen milkshake.

Once we finish eating we make our way across the hall to the GAP but Lake points out my ears halfway to the shop. I laugh.   
“Yeah, I’m surprised you guys didn’t notice them,” I say, “I just got them.”

“You’re rocking the look,” Andrew says

“He is right?” Benji and Felix both say at the exact same time. We all laugh at that and continue walking.

“Hey can I just say something?” I ask, “Thank you guys so much, for supporting me, through all of this.”

“Victor, you don’t have to thank us, we’re your friends, we got your back!” Mia says, “Yeah, plus at least now we know why you wouldn’t sleep with Mia!” Lake adds on making the moment uncomfortable.

“Well disregarding that,” Andrew says, “There is something you know, some of the guys on the team were talking on a group message saying some pretty homophobic things about you. Kieran and I shut it all down but I just need you to be prepared for the possible comments tomorrow. I’m sorry man...”   
“Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault,” I say, tearing up, “I’ll be fine, I’m just glad to have you guys…”

Benji notices that tears are building up in my eyes and he just hugs me and apologizes.

“I don’t want to talk about this right now, those assholes don’t matter, what matters is that we’re here, now, I’m with my amazing friends and boyfriend, and my sister. You guys support me, so you’re what matters to me. Not a few dicks on the basketball team.”

“Aww, Victor,” Felix says and he starts to tear up and next thing I know I’m the centre of a massive group hug in the MIDDLE of the mall. The hug breaks and we all proceed walking towards the GAP

“What song is this? It sounds familiar but I don’t know the name of it,” Mia asks

“Buzzcut Season by Lorde,” Benji and I say almost instantaneously.

“I’ll have to keep a mental note of that,” Mia says.

“SOOOO, LET’S GO LOOK AT CLOTHES!” Andrew says. His enthusiasm is somehow believable. Ever since the Spring Fling he’s been treating me better.

We all run in different directions and I find this really good looking thin-flannel that’s purple with some green accents, I show Benji and he shakes his head.

“That is so ugly,” he says through his own laughter

“What? No it’s not,” I say.

“Ok, well you’re never wearing that on a date,” He states half-jokingly.

“Fine, I’ll put it back,” I say as I hang the flannel back up. 

Benji starts dancing as a new song comes on.

“Is this entire playlist just Lorde? Or is it just coincidence?” I ask as Tennis Court by Lorde starts playing through the loud speaker.

“I don’t know but I am living for it, not sure if you know but I’m a huge ‘Lorde’ fan,” he says as he grabs my waist and get’s me dancing. When he does this he starts singing the words

“Down to the tennis court and talk it out like yeah - YEAH!” He sings and Lake finds us dancing and takes a photo.

“SAY CHEESE BOYS!” She says and we look at the camera smiling. I’m assuming she’s putting it on CreekSecrets but I don’t give a shit.

“You have a really nice voice, you know that right?” I ask him.

“Sorry what was that?” He asks, teasing me.

“YOU, ARE, A, GOOD, SINGER!” I say and he leans in to kiss me. I guess Lake took a photo there too because I hear her ask if she can post the photo(S) instead of photo singular.

“Yeah, yeah you can post them,” I say looking at Benji, “If that’s okay with Benji of course,” I say while still looking into his eyes. We’re slow dancing now, the song changes from Tennis Court to Lost Without You.

“I don’t have a problem with it,” He calls out to Lake who now has Felix grabbing her hips. She puts a hand on his face and then turns around to face him, the two of them are now dancing too right next to us.

Next thing I know Mia and Andrew are on the other side of us and we’ve turned this GAP into a ballroom. The song ends and it’s something more lively now so we separate and start goofing around with one another.

“Are we just not looking at clothes?” I ask everyone as we’re dancing as laughing

“Who needs new clothes when got,” Felix trails off for a minute, busts a really poorly done shuffle and says, “These moves?”

When we’re all laughing I spot something across the room that catches my eye. It’s this dark purple button-up-shirt.

“Benji, look at that!” I say pointing to the purple article. He walks over to it and takes it off the rack and presses it against my chest and the sensation of his hand against my torso makes my heart race.

“You should try it on, it compliments your ears,” he says, chuckling

“Why thank you,” I say, patting my ears, “OOO, that hurt, a’real bad,” I say, wincing.

He kisses my ‘booboo’ and says “does that feel better?” In a voice that you would use to speak to a baby. 

“Ha ha, very funny,” I say, “and yes, yes it does,” I whisper.

I take the shirt as well as a pair of pre-ripped black jeans into the changing room and switch into them fast. I walk out of the changing stall with my hands on my hips and Benji quickly takes notice.

“Wowie, Benji, you’re one lucky guy,” Lake says. Andrew cat-calls and says “Nice job Campbell,” patting him on the shoulder.

“Oh come on guys. A nice shirt and jeans can’t be that much of a glow-up,” I say, laughing.

“Give us a bow!” Felix calls. I comply and bow for them. They give a whoo whoo and start laughing.

“Hey, where's Pilar?” I ask, I didn’t even realize she was gone until now.

“Oh uh, she said she was going to try some things on, she might be in the women's section,” Mia says, “and might I add you’re looking mighty fine with those pants, that shirt and those ear-studs.” Everyone giggles.

“What? I can’t comment on my gay ex-boyfriends appearance?”

“I mean, it’s a little weird,” I say, teasing her.

“Oh shut up,” she says, blushing.

“Oh it’s fine, I’m just teasing you,” I say and walk over there to hug her. By my surprise she actually hugs me back

“GROOOUUUUP HUUUUUG!” Felix yells and everyone sticks to us like a magnet.

“UGH GUYS! WE ALREADY DID THIS!” I say groaning.

“Hey, we’re your friends, sadly up, there’ll be a lot more of these coming to you,” Lake says.   
“We should take pics!” Lake suggests

“Oh, My god YES!” Felix yells.

“Ok, Vic, turn around and strike a pose,” Mia says

“Oh my god,” I mutter to myself

“Sorry what?” Lake says with a big smile on her face.

I do what they say and they take about THREE DOZEN photos of me in this one outfit. I humor them because I love them but this was lowkey exhausting.

“You guys are exhausting to me, you know that?” I ask

“Yep, we know,” Lake says, giving me a big grin.   
I see Pilar at the counter buying a pair of jeans.

“Hey, Whadya think of this?” I ask, gesturing at my ensemble with my hand.

“Omg Victor you look amazing! You better buy that!” 

“Yeah I think I might. It kinda looks good.”   
“Good is a massive understatement,” she replies. She hugs me and whispers, “I’m so proud of you.” I hug her back and say “thank you. That means a lot.”

I haven’t been super close with Pilar lately but now that I’m out we can talk about things like this. Clothes, accessories, other things (being boys.)

I return to the group with Pilar linked to my left arm.

“I’m gonna change back into my clothes and buy this,” I say, looking back and forth at everyone. They all look sick.

“What’s wrong guys?” I ask. No one says anything, they just show me the screen of Lake's phone.

“I saw this when I was checking the comments on the pic I posted of you ‘modeling’ for us,” Lake says, sounding shaky and like she’s gonna throw up. I read the comment in my head and nearly fall over.

The comment reads: “Can’t believe that dumb fag is on the basketball team. Go GAYzlies.”

“Victor, maybe you should sit down,” Andrew says and I comply. “Do you want some water or something?” he asks, sounding genuinely concerned.

“No, no I’m fine I just need a minute,” I say, I don’t even believe myself. Everyone’s huddled around me like they’re waiting for me to say something.

“Lake can you ta-”   
“I already reported it. It’s getting removed and they’ll find out who sent it,” she replies.

“Great,” I say, still staring into nothing.

“Vic, are you sure I can’t get you anything?” Benji asks, grabbing my hands and kneeling down.

“No, all I need is to get out of these clothes, pay, and leave,” I say, sounding dead inside.

“Alright,” he says. Nothing else. I’m sure he has no idea what to say or do so he just helps me stand and says, “let’s get you out of this and go home.” I nod. He walks me over to the changing stall and waits outside for me. I’ve folded the clothes and I’m grabbing my wallet from my pocket. I get to the counter and pay.

“That’ll be $43.99,” the lady working the register says. I hand her a fifty.

“Keep the change,” I say as I pick up the clothes and walk out. I don’t care about the 7 dollars right now. The only thing on my mind is what I might do to whoever wrote that fucking comment when I find out who they are.


	9. 'Til The Darkness Softly Clears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some context for this fluff chapter! You may want to listen to 'Afterglow' by Ed Sheeran. If you haven't already guessed, Afterglow is the name of this fic as well. It will all be apparent soon but it will help to have heard the song if you want to really hear what's happening in the chapter.

Benji and I get to the apartment. Felix went back to Lake’s place with Andrew and Mia and Benji offered to get me home safely because he thought that I shouldn’t have to be alone right now. He gets me settled in and sits across the room from me. He’s on my desk chair and I’m on my bed. I wish he could lay here with me but my dumb door has to stay open so I’m hesitant to even say anything.  
“Are you alright?” He asks, softly while running his hand through my hair. He’s now rolled the chair to be situated right next to my bed and while I lay here in silence he’s just keeping me company. Comforting me. After almost three minutes of complete and utter silence I break it.  
“Play me something?” I ask, standing up and walking over to my closet, I grab the guitar my dad gave me back in Texas. After he stopped playing he gave it to me with hopes that I might one day pick it up and strum it’s strings. I haven’t.  
“Oh, this is a nice guitar, what do you want me to play?” He asks, “Baby Shark?” This gets a small smile from me but I don’t laugh. I just stay lying there, inanimately.  
“Afterglow,” I say after 30 seconds of nothing.  
“Alright. Lucky for you I just so happen to love that song,” he replies.  
He starts strumming the strings to the Ed Sheeran song and before I know it I’m hearing him sing the words.  
“Stop the clocks, it's amazing  
You should see the way the light dances off your head  
A million colours of hazel, golden and red  
Saturday morning is fading  
The sun's reflected by the coffee in your hand  
My eyes are caught in your gaze all over again,” He sings. I’ve erected my body so that I’m sitting upright looking directly at him. I don’t even think I meant to start singing along with him but I am.  
“We were love drunk, waiting on a miracle  
Tryna find ourselves in the winter snow  
So alone in love like the world had disappeared  
Oh, I won't be silent and I won't let go  
I will hold on tighter 'til the afterglow  
And we'll burn so bright 'til the darkness softly clears,” we’re singing in perfect sync together now…  
“...Oh, I will hold on to the afterglow  
Oh, I will hold on to the afterglow  
Oh, I will hold on to the afterglow,” He finishes the song and leans in to kiss me, “You’re a really good singer Vic, you know that? Your voice, it just. I can’t even put it into words.”  
I smile.  
“Thanks, that’s the first time I’ve ever sang in front of anyone who isn’t Pilar,” I say. I feel myself getting closer to him now and I grab his head and kiss him. I hear a knock on my partially open door. My mom is standing in the doorway.  
“Mami? How much of that did you hear?” I ask, worried that she heard me singing. I start to blush and I feel slightly embarrassed.  
“All of it. Your voice is amazing Mijo, when did you learn you could sing?” She asks, now sitting right next to me on my bed. Benji looks at us and rests his head on the body of the guitar.  
“Well, I’ve been singing for Pilar ever since she was a toddler, but, I never knew I was any good. I guess I just figured she was saying all that nice stuff about my voice to make me feel good about it,” I say.  
“That song was amazing. One minute I’m spying on you and your boyfriend,” I look at her with a confused smile on my face, “oops,” she says, “and the next minute I’m standing outside your room listening to the two of you harmonize together. It was beautiful mis amores.”  
“Mami,” I say as I tear up and hug her.  
“Play more!” She says super enthusiastically.  
“Oh, ok,” Benji says, “what should we play?”  
“LET IT GO!” Adrian says as he bursts into the room, “You guys sounded great! Sing Let It Go!”  
“Well alright then,” Benji yells back at him in a playful voice. He starts strumming and I start singing after the first line.  
“Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like, I’m a queen,” Benji and I can’t help but giggle slightly. We continue the song until Adrian is practically asleep which doesn’t take long. Mami picks him up and carries him to bed and we continue talking.  
“Victor, I had no idea that you were able to sing like that!” Benji says, holding the right side of my head with his hand and stroking my face with his thumb.  
“Not gonna lie, neither did I,” I say.  
I look into his eyes and he leans in to kiss me, I grab his arm that’s grabbing the side of my head and when we finally part it reminds me of the Spring Fling and our moment on the bench.  
“Thank you, Benji, for being there for me today,” I say, still breathing heavily whilst I recover from that amazing kiss  
“Thank you, Victor, for existing,” Benji replies, a dreamy but smoky look in his eyes.


	10. The Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some uh, age heavy things in this chapter but it is all fairly PG-14
> 
> For now ;)

I slouch on my bag.  
“Ten un buen día,” I call to Mami.  
“Have a good day!” I hear her reply  
I walk downstairs and wait for Felix. Within three minutes he’s out there and we’re walking to Lakes house. It’s convenient that Lake lives two blocks from Benji because we separate at Brasstown and go opposite directions. We decide to reconvene at the corner curb outside of Brasstown once we have our ‘other halves’ according to Felix.  
I knock on Benji’s front door and he hastily exits. He kisses me on the cheek and we start walking to Brasstown. We chat about our mornings on the way but he only lives 10 minutes away so we don’t get to talk for long. Lake and Felix are already standing there, making out at that. “Fe-Lakes back at it again I see!” Yells Benji.  
“Ha ha, you’re so hilarious,” Felix yells, there's still some distance between us so they cross the road and we proceed to walk in the direction of the school. I’m wearing the things I got at the mall yesterday and Benji comments on it.  
“How is it possible that you look so much hotter in that today than you did yesterday?” I don’t reply, I just kiss him. The instant our lips touch I feel like I’m floating, like everything else just melts away and we’re all that’s left. Felix and Lake just stopped walking and are staring at us. I didn’t realize that they were waiting until I move off of Benji.  
“Jeez you two, get a supply closet,” Lake says, playfully.  
“Wha?” I ask, I have no idea what the context behind the supply closet is.  
Benji grabs my hand again and we walk into the building. We see Mia at her locker with Andrew and I walk over and say good morning. She asks how I’m doing and I explain how Benji made everything better last night. 

We still have 15 minutes left before class actually starts so I turn around and find Benji who’s still at the door. I walk over to him and whisper something into his ear.

“Meet me outside at the tree on the left side of the school in 3 minutes”  
I quickly rush out and move to the side of the school, there’s this giant tree that’s surrounded by cedar bushes next to the school and it’s fairly isolated except for the soccer yard being right behind it but nobody will be over there. I hear rustling and I see Benji peek out of the bush. He instantly throws his backpack on the ground and pushes me against the tree kissing me. My backpack cushioned the tree so it didn’t hurt at least. In fact it’s the opposite. He starts kissing my neck and I moan. Not on purpose, it was just something I couldn’t control.  
“I’m so sorry,” I say, I can feel my cheeks flushing.  
“Victor, it’s fine. If anything I’m glad that I make you feel like that, that I have that effect on you.” I grab the back of his neck and pull him in again, the feeling of him pressing against my body is unlike anything else I’ve felt before. It makes my stomach churn in a good way and my neck arches. Benji sees this as an opportunity to start kissing my neck again and once again, I involuntarily moan. I don’t apologize for it this time.  
I push him off me for a second and whisper “your turn,” and I push him into the wall of the school. Thank god for the lack of windows back here because that would not be good. I start breathing rapidly as I kiss his neck and now he’s moaning, I can’t tell if it’s on purpose or if he just has no control over it. But I don’t care.

“Vic...Victor, we should go back inside,” He says between heavy breathes

“Not your worst idea Benji Campbell,” I reply, “but there’s one thing I have to do first.”

“Oh yeah? And what might that be?” 

I don’t reply with words. I give him on more really long and amazing kiss before leaving the bush.  
As I leave I think to myself as I catch my breath, ‘did I seriously just do that?’


	11. First Period

I spend all of PE thinking about Benji. Surprisingly I haven’t gotten any homophobic comments or anything like that. I got some nice notices on my ear studs and wardrobe instead. In the shower post-PE I try to keep to myself. I don’t want anyone getting uncomfortable around me or anything and I almost succeeded until Kieran...

“Yo Salazar,” he calls out. I slightly turn my head around half-expecting him to make some dumb comment about me and Benji but instead, “Heard about you and Campbell, nice catch.”  
I think to myself how fast they went from objectifying women in here to objectifying my boyfriend. All I say is  
“Thanks.”

I try to get through this part that seems to start and end fairly quickly. I proceed out of the showers and into the changing room. I put my clothes on as quickly as possible but it takes more time to do so since my shirt is button-up and my jeans are super tight. Added-bonus though, according to Benji they make my ass look like a baby pumpkin. I think of Benji, and what he’s up to right now. He’s probably leaving his Bio class right about now. I send him a text.

Me: Just got outa PE, wondering if you wanna hang tonight? :3

B: Ofc, I’ll meet you at ‘the spot’ on our lunch break?

Me: See you there.

I think about how I still have to sit through an hour of math before I can see Benji.


	12. Pre-Lunch Snack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M A T U R E T H E M E S but the rating can stay PG-14, nothing too extravagant. This is not relevant to the story at all it's just a little teen-friendly smut.
> 
> Comments, do your thing  
> give me ideas  
> give me life

I’m waiting at the tree for Benji and I wait for 2 minutes before he gets there. As soon as I see him I walk over to him, grab his waist and start kissing him. I push him into the wall that I had him against this morning and I feel one of his arms on my back and the other reaches down and touches my ass. I groan, in a good way.

“Is this okay?” He asks.

“When is it ever not?” I respond.

“Just checking.”

“Thanks.”

I start kissing his neck and I feel a weird tingling sensation unlike anything I’ve felt while kissing him before. That’s when I realize it’s not mine. I feel something poking my waist and I remove myself from Benji’s lips and smile. 

“Is that?” I ask, wondering if it is what I think it is.

“Yes, it is,” he responds, he has no shame and doesn’t try to hide it. I envy him for that.

I proceed to run my hand up his shirt.

“Victor… I… I don’t want…” I push away as soon as he says ‘I don’t want’

“I’m so sorry,” I say, feeling really embarrassed, I can feel my cheeks flush and I turn away from him, recovering my breath.

“No, no Victor it’s not like that. I just don’t wanna, you know? In my jeans,” He says in a soft voice.

I turn around to face him again. “That’s why you pushed away?” I ask, thinking to myself ‘thank god it’s because he does want it and not because he doesn’t.

“Do you wanna go eat lunch?” I ask, leaning my forehead on his and resting my hands on his waist.

“You go ahead, I’ll stay behind a minute, so that people don’t suspect anything,” He says, “also because I’d rather not walk out of here in my current state.” I think I understand what he’s talking about.

I kiss him one more time before leaving and saying  
“Too bad you can’t have this for lunch,” I say, teasing him.

“Why are you so sexy even when being a huge tease?”

“I dunno, I guess I’m just that sexy?” 

“Damn straight,” He says

“No, damn gay,” I say, I hear a laugh and I smile at what I just did. What we just did.


	13. Chicken, Natural Ecstasy, And Cafeteria Drama (Benji’s pov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homophobic slurs - slightly more mature

I leave about 3 minutes after Victor leaves. I think I’m falling for him already and it’s only been three days but I feel like it’s been forever.  
I walk into the caf to see Victor in line for food. I wave at him and he waves back. I grab a tray and fall in line, not far behind him. He gets chicken fingers and I get a slice of pizza and some Pellegrino sparkling water, mango. Duh.  
I sit next to Victor.  
“Hey,” I say  
“Hi there boyfriend,” he replies, “chicken finger?” He asks, waving one in my face, I take a bite like a dog and growl and he laughs. I love making him laugh. Hell I love making him feel anything. I think I might be in love, like, actually. I think about Derek, and how our relationships foundation was just being the only two out gay guys at the time. I think I loved the concept of having Derek, or anyone really, but I wasn’t in love with him.  
“So, I’m thinking maybe we go to the festival tonight?” I ask, he looks at me with a face saying ‘boy what the fuck are you talking about?’ as he stuffs his face I ask, “Have you not heard of the Spring Festival? They come in every April. There’s the winter carnival, then the Spring Festival, the Summer really only has the Film Fair and then there’s your stereotypical Fall Fair.”  
“Jesus how many parties can this city throw?” He asks, I laugh at this.  
“Pick you up at 7?” I question.  
“Alright, but you better have a chariot with a horse or two, your turn to be a romantic,” he says through a swell of laughter. He falls over and lands his head on my shoulder. I guess he laughed so hard he just kinda blacked out. Now we’re laughing so hard that the entire cafeteria can hear us easily. Everyone's looking straight at us now and I say fuck it.  
I go to kiss him for all to see and Victor complies gratefully, it lasts a good 10 seconds and within that time he grabs the arms of the hand I have holding the side of his head. When we separate from one another he says, “What was that?”

“Well everyone was staring so I figured I give them something else to look at,” I say, worried he didn’t want that, “Was that too? I’m sorry I-” before I can finish he’s already stuffed a chicken finger into my mouth and he starts laughing hard again.  
I proceed to eat the chicken and by then everyone has resumed to whatever the hell they were doing. Someone throws a crumpled piece of paper at us and it reads “Get a room fags!”

“Hey Vic do you have a pen?” I ask.

“Yeah, why?”

“Just give it to me,” I say while I take a photo of the paper, dumb bastard signed his name too.  
I write a message back on it reading, “Good suggestion, but we’ll pass.”

“What did they write?” Vic asks. I show him the paper and he stands up clenching his fists.

“Oh look, gay boys protecting his boyfrieeendddd,” 

“Victor? Victor sit down, he’s not worth it,” I say, trying to calm him down. He sits and they laugh and scream sissy.

I throw the paper with my message back at them and grab Victors hand to go show Ms. Albright the photo.


	14. No Filter (Benji's pov)

Ms. Albright being the absolute icon that she is calls the homophobic assholes into her office via the PA saying, "Can Teddy Witaker and Ryan Forbruth get their homophobic behinds to the office thats Teddy Witaker and Ryan Forbruth, thank you." She screams at them about how she will not tolerate queerphobia of any kind in this school  
She gives them 3 weeks detention and obviously, they complain. She opens the door to her office to welcome us back in as we had waited outside on the chairs lined outside.  
“Boys, come on in,” she says, a hard look on her face, “these,” she shudders between words, “dickwads, have something to say to you.”  
“You can’t call us that!” the boy on the right says  
“Uh actually I can, I can do whatever I want to assholes like you, I could indefinitely suspend your asses right here.” She says, and then she smiles, “perks of being Vice-Principal” she says with a wink.  
I stand there holding Victor's hand who looks like he might seriously explode with rage.  
They snicker.  
“Hey what's your problem?” Victor asks  
“Victor don’t-”  
“No, Benji! I can hold back on hitting this jerk but if he’s gonna laugh at the fact that you’re showing me affection then I’m not holding back,” He says, “So what? Oh big deal, my boyfriend is holding my hand boo hoo. If one of us were a woman you wouldn’t chuckle like some cliche asshole, so what’s your deal? Your mommy not give you enough love that you hate on people who have what you don’t? HMMM?!” I look at Victor who is defending us, and his mention of love makes me smile, it warms me inside as it assures I’m not the only one who feels that way. Ms. Albright is surprised at how the shy quiet boy just blew up defending me.

“Bro it’s not that big a deal, we’re just joking around,” one of the guys says.

“No, no you’re not joking. Joking is when someone says or does something funny, that’s not funny. That’s just cruel. How would you like it if you were ridiculed for eating lunch with the person you love? Hmm? Probably not so great that’s how,” Victor is sounding a little calmer now but both Ms. Albright and myself are shocked at what he just said, partly because his shyness just disappeared but also because he just said that he loves me. Also, the fact that this egotistical garbage dirt-bag could love anyone aside from himself is ACTUALLY funny.

“Okay I think we’re done here. Ryan, Thomas, you have 1 week in-school suspension and 3 weeks afterschool and weekend detention,” Ms. Albright says.  
They contest but they don’t change her mind. They never even apologized but they got what they deserve. Ms. Albright escorts us out of her office. 

“We still have 20 minutes left in our break,” I say, “can we talk?”

“Yeah, yeah let’s go outside,” Victor replies, sounding like he may just burst out in tears.

We walk out the front doors and go sit along a stone guide-wall in the front courtyard of the school.

“So, you said you love me?” I ask

“Sorry, I know it was really soon, it kinda just fell out and I didn’t really kno-”  
I kiss him gently, holding his chin before he can finish.  
“So I take it you love me back?” He asks with a sheepish tone.

“Well what do you think?” I ask

“Ugh, don’t do this to me Benji!” He says with trace hints of worry in his voice, cupping his face in his hands as he says 'to me'.

“Hey,” I say as I lift his head up, “Victor Salazar, I love you.”

He leans in and kisses me, running his hand through my hair. When we finally let go of one another we each take a deep breath.

“I love you too, obviously,” He says, smiling the entire time.

I kiss him one more time, this time really slow.

We return to the building hand-in-hand and separate to carry on with our day.  
‘Only two more periods’ I think to myself. Then, our date.


	15. Complimentary Colours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S all chapters that don't have "Benji's pov, Felix's pov, etc" are just from Victors pov

I’m standing behind the open door of Benji’s locker waiting for him to close it. As he does I say,  
“Hey, handsome.”  
“GAH!” He yells, “Victor, you scared me.”  
“Oh well SO RRY!” I say playfully and lean in to kiss him, “So I was thinking, you could come over early and help me choose some clothes?”  
“Hmm, let me think… Sorry, can’t, I have this really big date with my boyfriend tonight,” Benji say’s with a smile, “Of course, let’s go.”

* * * * *

We arrive at the apartment to find that it’s empty, I guess my mom is out shopping or something, Pilar’s probably just not home yet and Adrian is well, I don’t know, friends house? I think to myself.  
“Mami? Papi? Pilar?” Silence.  
I grab Benji by the shirt and pull him into my room and shut the door. I immediately kiss his neck and he moans. I can see his neck arch as he bite his lips. Leaving my shy attitude at the door I push him onto the bed and unbutton my shirt.  
“Victor, what happened to finding clothes to wear?” Benji asks, still lying there.  
“Do you not like what you see?” I ask in a sassy voice, clearly joking.  
“Well now, who said that? No, I’m just worried that someone will come home.”  
“Ugh, you’re right, let’s just look at clothes.”

* * * * *  
After about an hour trying things on we both find something that we like. I’m taller than Benji by an inch or two but the shirt I WAS wearing that I just got is actually technically his size so I hand it to him and my god he looks good. He leaves the first few buttons undone which tempts me. I quickly regain focus and say I want to find pants I look good in.  
“I’m afraid I won’t be much help there,” he says.  
“Why?” I ask.  
“Well because all your pants make your butt look cute, I’m biased.”  
“Hmm, good to know you think my butt’s cute,” I say, wrapping my arms around his neck. We stand there laughing for a minute until I find a pair that I think would look really good. It’s this pair of jeans with a blue rose embroidered on the left cheek. The base pants themselves are black with tears all over. Inside the tears are accents of blue and red.  
“I mean, they’re cool. BUUUUUUT I’ve never seen you in them, put them on,” Benji says. I pull my current jeans off and as I’m pulling this pair up I feel Benji’s hand touch my ass. “Is this okay?” He asks in a whispering voice, I nod and pull the jeans up and button them. Somehow his hand has remained still the entire time. He moves it up my back and I shudder.

“Are you alright?” He asks me.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine, just got a little cold is all.”

“Well I have good news for you, these pants really exaggerate ‘all’ the stuff they should, and I think I know why.”

“Why?” I ask

“They’re womens jeans,” He says, “but you are the only person I’ve ever seen in women's jeans that makes my breath catch.  
I turn around and grab his waist. I kiss him slowly and soft on the lips, as I let go of him I proceed to pull on a vibrant blue V-neck. The colour of the shirt compliments the accent’s on the jeans, the combo works great with my ear studs.

“God you look so hot right now,” Benji says, his eyes widen, “UH, I DIDN’T MEAN TO SAY THAT OUT LOU-”  
I don’t let him finish the sentence, instead I kiss him. I run one hand up his head and the other down his back and on his ass, I hear him moan and feel him move closer to me. I feel another hand drop down to my butt and now he’s squeezing it with both hands.

“Fuck,” I say, biting my lip. I involuntarily moan and have to say something now before it’s too late.

“Benji… ...I think I… ...as much as I love this I… ...I-I think we should stop.” He instantaneously removes his hands from their previous position and apologizes.

“No, no it’s not that I don’t want to, it's that I’d just rather not have a mess to clean up right now.” 

“Ohh, I see,” Benji says, seductively, “We need to get some private time, with no worry of interruption.” 

“Agreed,” I say, still catching my breath


	16. Where The Songbirds Sing (Benji's pov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice little fluff chapter. Pulled inspiration for the name from "Where The Crawdads Sing."
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

We finish with the clothes and proceed to fold and put away all of the stuff that we aren’t gonna use. Victor had me put on the shirt that he was wearing because it’s the only thing in my size. Now, I’m wearing that with the first 4 buttons undone alongside my matte black skinny jeans. Victor turns around and walks toward his closet grabbing the same orange and black guitar I played for him yesterday.  
“Play me something?” He asks, looking at me with a wishful look in his eyes. I grab the guitar from his hands.  
“Any requests?” I ask.  
“Surprise me,” He says, now leaning his elbows on his knees and his chin resting in his hands. I start playing ‘Heather - Conan Gray,’ and before I know it he’s singing the words.

“I still remember the third of December, me in your sweater  
You said it looked better on me than it did you  
Only if you knew how much I liked you  
But I watch your eyes as she,” he says, sounding almost exactly like C Gray. We get to the chorus and by now, Victor is closing his eyes and moving his head to the rhythm of the lyrics.

When we finish the song he leans in to kiss me. He puts one hand on the side of my head and I grab the arm that said hand belongs to and we stay like that for god knows how long.  
“Thank you,” he whispers. I look at the time and see that it’s almost 5:20 and I ask if he wants to go early.  
“Sure, we can go now,” He says, in a low quiet voice, biting his lower lip which gets me shaking.


	17. The Festival (3rd person pov)

Victor and Benji get to the Festival and see that it’s already jam-packed. There’s things like apple bobbing, milk jug and ring toss. Oh, and those basketball hoop arcade game thingies that nor Benji and Victor can remember. They rush over to the basketball game and put in two tickets each.  
Victor gets all his balls and Benji only gets three.  
“Awww, it’s okay,” Victor says, “I still love you.”  
“You better,” Benji replies. As Benji pulls him in to kiss Victor grabs his waist. Less than a minute into their kiss they’re interrupted by, guess who.  
Victor's family.  
“Hi!” Isabel says, “I see you two are having fun,” she says between chuckles and then winks at Victor with a consolidated ‘thumbs up,’  
“Sorry, we were just,” Victor is trying to get words out but is stumbling and getting flustered, “that.”  
“Why are you apologizing? You never apologized for kissing Mia,” Adrian says sounding so innocent. Victor kneels down so he’s at his eye-level  
“Adrian, there are people in the world who say or do some really mean stuff if they ever saw Benji and I, so we have to be careful,” Victor says, visibly tearing up, he feels his father's hand on his shoulder and it makes him feel better. Isabel squeezes Adrian’s hand trying to make him feel better.  
“That’s ridiculous!” Adrian says, yelling. Victor smiles and Isabel covers her mouth with her hand that isn’t holding Adrian's.  
“Yeah, yeah it is,” Victor says, rubbing Adrian’s head and ruffling his hair, “It happened to Benji and I at school today.”  
“WHAT? Mijo are you alright?!” Isabel says.  
“Yeah, we’re fine, Benji took to Ms. Albright,” Victor says, grabbing Benji’s hand and looking at his eyes, chuckling.”  
“Actually, Victor said some really powerful things too,” Benji says smiling.  
“I’ll tell you guys about it when I get home, go, have fun. We’re just gonna go to the dart, balloon, thing,” Victor says. Man he’s really not having a great time with remembering these game names.  
“Alright, well have fun you two and BE HOME FOR CURFEW!” Armando says. Half-yelling and half-laughing.  
“Um, could it get pushed back to 11:30? I’m hoping to walk Benji home,” Victor asks, slighting bobbing up and down on his heels.  
“Okay, fine, BUT ONLY THIS ONCE AND ONLY TO 11:30,” Armando says, looking at Isabel who looks at him like he handled that well.  
“Thank you, so much!” Victor says as he grabs Benji’s hand and walks him over to the dart game As they’re walking. Victor remembers his parents' separation. They’re at the festival together, are they doing it together so that Adrian doesn’t have to go through all the ‘two parents who only see each other when they exchange kids?’ I’m not sure but it’s nice that they’re being civilized about it. I still think that Adrian should know, like I said the night before the Spring Fling, he’s a kid he’s not dumb. He thinks to himself.  
We play a few more games before leaving and start walking towards Benji’s house.


	18. You Have No Idea

When we get to Benji’s house I see that it’s only 10:03 so Benji asks if I want to stay since I don’t have curfew for an hour and a half. I comply and we try to find his parents but they aren’t here.  
“Well, they seem to be gone, you wanna go upstairs?” He asks, I gulp.  
“Yeah,” I say, still stars-struck.

When we get upstairs to his room I instantly see band posters and two guitars hanging on his wall and a pride flag hanging in his closet, gee, that’s gotta have some hidden meaning because if it doesn’t that’s just some sick coincidence.  
He wraps his arms around my neck and starts slowly kissing me. I quickly push him onto the bed in front of me and jump on top of him. I start unbuttoning his shirt and once it’s off he helps me pull mine over and off my head. I lean down to kiss him but it’s an all-new sensation than before. The feeling of his soft skin against mine makes me feel even better. I go lower to kiss his neck and he moans.  
“That good huh?” I say, “I’m glad.”  
“M-hm,” Benji says, breathing heavily. I feel his arms run up my back and then hear him speak, “you ready?”  
“For what?” I ask  
“This,” he says as he rolls over so that he's situated on top of me now.  
“Yes,” I say.  
He starts kissing my chest and to this I give a moan and I can feel him smiling against my bare torso. I grab his head and pull it up so that he’s facing me and I kiss him while stroking the side of his head and I feel something at my thigh.  
“Sorry,” he says.  
“No, no that’s fine,” I say, “Believe me, it makes this all-the-more hot.”  
He doesn’t reply with words, instead I feel him go down to my neck and my back arches and when I do that it makes him groan. I can’t tell if I moved in such a way that it slid along the slide of his… ...Or something else.  
“Did I do something?” I ask, worried that I killed the mood.  
“Yes, do it again,” he replies. And so I move in the same way and quite audibly, he moans.  
“I take it that that’s good?” I ask.  
“Oh you have no idea,” he says.


	19. Me Too

Benji and I spend the next 15 minutes cuddling, shirts-off.  
“You’re a really good kisser,” Benji says.  
“You too,” I reply as I rest my head in the nook of his collarbone. He leans his head to rest on mine, “I love you Victor Salazar.”  
“I love you Benji Campbell,” I say in a voice that reads ‘I’m tired.’ I nearly fall asleep but Benji keeps me awake.

“Vic, you shouldn’t fall asleep, you have to go soon,” He says  
“Ugh, what if I just don’t leave?” I say, looking up at him.  
“Believe me, I would love for you to stay but you gotta make curfew,” he says, looking down at me with sadness in his eye.  
“Jeez, why are you always right?” I ask flirtatiously  
“One of many gifts,” he says as he kisses my head.  
“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow, call you when I get home?” I ask  
“You better,” he says as we get up and he walks me to the door. He kisses me softly and slowly and as I walk away he spanks me. I look back at him, smile, and laugh.  
“I love you,” I say.  
“I love you too Vic,” Benji replies, leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed.  
As I walk down the street in the direction of Brasstown I can’t help but think about Benji, and how it’s only been a few days but he knows more about me than even I do. I realize that I haven’t spoken to Simon since the night of the Spring Fling and so I pull out my phone and open Instagram  
I tell him everything, about coming out, about my family, about Benji, even about the post and comments.   
He responds instantly telling me he’s proud of me and that he’s excited to see where this thing with Benji leads. Me too…. Me too.


	20. GO GRIZZLIES

I haven’t had practice all week and it’s already Thursday. Coach Ford has been sick for the past 3 days, but I’m not complaining. All this free time has given me time to just relax and hang out with Benji.   
Speaking of Benji, he’s in the bleachers watching practice. Technically he IS allowed to be here but the coach has a strict rule for fraternizing with viewers in practices. ‘Don’t do it,’ so, when he waves to me I just give a little nod and I hope he knows what that means.  
I run down the court and snatch the ball from Cooperman. I dribble it back and then run forward and score a three-point-shot.   
“Nice dribble form Salazar!” Andrew calls out from the other side of the court.  
“Thanks!” I call back and we carry on with practice.  
After it’s over we go shower and once again, no one has a problem with me being there. I’m grateful for that. For the fact that they don’t treat me any differently. In Texas they would’ve made homophobic comments and do weird shit and ask me “you like that?”  
I miss Texas but, definitely better off here than I was there.  
“Yo Salazar! Saw you and Campbell out back yesterday, looks like things are getting pretty serious with you two!” I hear Kieran call out from the shower opposite of me.  
Look, Kieran’s cool and all but every time we’re in here he refers to Benji like he’s a slab of meat, this is the first time he’s giving Benji the context of an actual person.  
“Yeah,” I say blushing, “yeah they are.”  
“Awwww man, look at him, he’s blushing like crazy!” I hear Wyatt call from the other side of the room. Wyatt almost never speaks.  
“Ha!” Kieran exclaims, “You’re right!!”  
“Have you two like?” Dan asks, “you know?!”  
“What?” I ask, when I turn around I see that he’s making some really untasteful hand gestures, “NO!?!”  
“Well what have you guys done?” Kieran asks  
“Dude, it’s been less than a week, just,” I say but can’t finish the sentence as I’m cut off by Andrew.

“Guys, come on, leave him alone,” Andrew says, holding up a hand for a high-five, “I admire that he and Campbell are going slow.” I hit the hand awaiting it’s match and then ask.  
“Not having sex the first week of our relationship is taking things slow?” I ask  
“I mean…” I Kieran says, “kinda?”  
“Ok,” I say with a scoff as I step out of the shower stall.  
I get my clothes on and for the entire time it takes between the shower and getting my clothes on, no one makes another comment or asks another question. I see Benji come into the locker room.  
“You did great out there Vic,” He says, walking towards me.  
“It was just a practice,” I say, leaning in for a quick kiss. I’m guessing literally everyone saw us because I hear a sea of “oooooooooooooo’s”  
I pull my shirt over my head and grab Benji’s hand and we walk out.  
“Bye boys!” Kieran says, teasingly. I know his heart’s in the right place but it’s a little uncomfortable.  
Benji brings me in for a nice slow and long kiss. Long enough for Kieran, Andrew, and Dan to leave the locker room because the three of them walk past cat-calling.  
I separate and look at them and just burst out in laughter.   
“Damnnn, Salazar is getting more action than anyone else on the team,” I hear Dan say and high-five Kieran.  
I grab Benji by the hand and bring him out of the school. We find a nice spot on the quad and sit down.  
“What was all that?” Benji asks, softly  
“They’re just teasing, all in good-fun,” I say and kiss him. We stay there lying on the grass for a solid 5 minutes before the bell rings.  
“So I was thinking,” I say.  
“Yeah?” Benji asks.  
“I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out with Felix, Lake, Mia, Andrew, and me tomorrow night? My parents are letting me stay over at Mia’s, her dad is gone and we’re gonna watch bad movies, play games and talk. I know it sounds stupid but I-”  
“Victor, Vic, baby, you had me when you said you would be there,” he says.  
I don’t reply, well I do but not with words. I give him a kiss and say “thank you.”


	21. Love Me Like You Do - The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may want to listen to "Love Me Like You Do," By Ellie Goulding before reading this. It may make it better.
> 
> I'm sorry for this, but I wanted to include music and well, hard to communicate harmony through text so if you listen to it and then imagine Benji and Victor's voice doing it then it'll give you better context.
> 
> Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/track/05zCWOpwIUf6JY06gSL6uz?si=38f4676f51a749fc  
> Youtube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJtDXIazrMo

Benji’s mom is, to my surprise, fine with Benji staying the night at Mia’s with me. My parents know and they’re fine after both Benji and I assured them MULTIPLE times that we weren’t having sex. I don’t know where everyone is getting this from? Do gay people just blow through relationship milestones faster than everyone else? Besides, I want my first time with Benji to be special and romantic, not in my ex-hetero-girlfriends.  
Everyone else has the all-clear, Lake's mom doesn’t care and Felix told his that they we’re having a ‘slumber party’ and that it would be fine. Unfortunately for Felix, no Catan with his mom tonight though. AND NOT WITH US..  
I pack a bag and almost as soon as I leave the apartment I see Felix walking down the stairs.

“Hey long-lost bestie,” He says with a whimsical smirk.

“Hi,” I say, I feel bad now. I’ve been so preoccupied with Benji that I haven’t made any time for Felix.

“You ready to go?” He asks. Carrying a duffel presumably carrying his clothes for tomorrow and toiletries. I’m just using my backpack.

"Yeah,” I reply.

* * * * *

Lake lives on the same street as Mia and Benji lives on a parallel road around the round-a-bout near Brasstown. We pick Benji up and he greets Felix and I and gives me a quick kiss.

* * * * *

By the time we get to Mia’s the place is all set up. It looks like there’s a concession stand on the kitchen island.

“Heyyyy!” Lake says, “Mia’s just upstairs making the extra rooms beds, bt-dubs Felix, you and I are sleeping in the den on an air mattress because there is only one guest bedroom and I gave the rights for that up to the boys,” she says looking at Benji and winking. I wonder what the reason for that was but I make nothing of it.

“That’s fine, there is a door right?” Felix asks, basically giving away the fact that he and Lake need privacy.

“Why of course there is! I wouldn’t put us in a room with no door. I’m whimsical but I’m not a lunatic,” Lake says, wrapping her arms around Felix.  
“  
Weellll,” Mia say’s, walking down the stairs, “debatable.” She’s holding Andrew’s hand and I guess they’re exclusive now.

“Heyyy!” Benji says and walks over and hugs her.

“Okay that’s unsettling,” I say, “when did you two get so close?”

“Well if you must know, she came into the gym yesterday while you were practicing and we had a chat. We've agreed that the best thing for all of us is to just move forward,” Benji says as he walks over to me and grabs my waist. 

“Plus I’m not even mad at you for cheating on me and breaking my heart!” She says, a smile on her face, “I’M JOKING!” 

“Oh thank god, you really had me there for a second,” I say.

* * * *

After we all catch up Lake leaves and comes back with an empty glass bottle, “WHO WANTS TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLEEEEEE?” 

“I’m in,” Felix says.

“Me too,” Benji says and I look at him uncomfortably, “wait are you not comfortable with that?” 

“No it’s not that it’s just that I don’t want to put someone in an awkward position if it lands on me or vice-versa.”

“Victor, it’ll be fine, right guys?!” He says, still staring into my eyes.

“No one here cares man. It’s just a dumb party game,” Andrew says.

“Alright! Then it’s settled!” Lake says, “who’s first?”

“I can go,” Benji says.

“Alright, SPIN!” Lake yells and as she does so, he complies. It lands on Mia and so they kiss. 

“Wow, Victors lucky,” Mia says, winking at me.

“Okay, Mia, your turn,” Felix says. She spins and it lands on Lake.

“Wow this just got interesting,” Andrew says after their lips part.

“Oh stop it,” Mia says. Felix looking at Lake with a hilarious expression. Lake spins and it lands on Benji.

“Ooooo, I see what you mean Mia,” she says when they’re both sitting back down.

Benji spins and finally, it lands on me, we kiss and when we part everyone’s looking at us like we’ve been doing it for ages but it only lasted a minute. Compared to everyone else though, it was really long.  
I spin and it lands on Felix,  
“Oh, Felix it’s fine you do-” I say but I’m cut off by his lips.

“Holy shit, Felix?!” Lake yells, “what was that? I’ve never seen you so worked up,”

“It’s my first time playing this,” he says, “I don’t wanna spend it worrying about kissing my best friend.”

“Nice lips,” I say, teasing him.

“Oh shut up.”

I spin it AGAIN and it lands on Andrew. I lean over to kiss him and by my surprise, not half-bad.

“Mia?” I ask flirtatiously, “you hit the jackpot.” She just laughs and now we’re all drowning in a sea of laughter.

* * * *

After playing ‘Spin The Bottle,’ ‘Truth Or Dare,’ and ‘Never Have I Ever.’ We start watching the movie.  
We’re watching “The Half Of It” and it’s almost over. I’m snuggled up with Benji who’s very intrigued in the film, so I don’t bother him.  
When the movie is over Benji does something unexpected.

“Did you guys know that Victor can sing?” He asks, smiling ear to ear

“Benji!” I say, hitting his arm.

“What? You can, and you’re amazing,” He says, leaning down for a small kiss.

“Let’s hear it Salazar,” Andrew says enthusiastically.

“Wha- Now?” I ask, anxiousness in my voice.

“Yeah!” Lake says, “don’t be nervous, we’re your friends.

“O-okay?” I say, I haven’t sang by myself for ages. Benji and I always do it together and before we got together it had been years before I sang.

“Here, I’ll do it with you,” Benji says, “I don’t have my guitar but we can sing together.”

“Ok,” I say quietly, still really nervous but feeling slightly better about it now.

“What should we do?” I ask, looking around the room for suggestions.

“Love Me Like You Do from Fifty Shades Of Grey!” Lake says, “Sorry, I just watched it and the song is stuck in my head.”

“Alright, Vic do you know it?” Benji asks, I nod and we start singing.

“Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin, is a Holy Grail I've gotta find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around, I can't see clear no more  
Oh, what are you waiting for?  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do, oh  
What are you, what are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for?” Still in perfect harmony, we finish the song. We get drowned in a sea of claps and woots and we kiss. It’s beyond amazing.

"Thank you, thank you,” Benji says.

“You two were great together. You’re so cute. All in favour of upvoting Venji to the best couple here say aye!” Lake says.  
Everyone says “AYE!” and Benji and I just laugh and kiss… ...Again.


	22. The Separation

When I get home from Mia’s Papi is moving boxes.

“Papi? What’s going on?”

“Oh uh, I’m moving these boxes into my car, can you help?”

“Uh, yeah but why? You’re already moving out?” I ask, eyes fluttering.

“Yeah, but don’t worry, I won’t be far. There’s another complex down the street. I’m renting a room out there.”  
I don’t say anything. Mainly because I don’t know how to respond. I guess I haven’t really had time to mentally prepare for it yet but now that it’s becoming a reality I’m kind of in shock.   
I help him move the boxes and I return upstairs. I flop down on my bed like a noodle. It’s almost lunchtime and so I call Benji.

“Hi,” I say, “do you wanna meet me for lunch?” I ask

“Totally, what’re you thinking?”

“I’m in the mood for Wendy’s,” I say, teasingly, “sorry.” I laugh and he starts giggling.

“Do you actually want Wendy’s or are you really just messing with me?” He asks, still recovering from laughter.

“Ok, ok, how about pizza? We can go to the Dominos near the school?”

“I’ll pick you up in 10 minutes,” Benji says.

“Oh it’s fine, I can just walk over,” I say, not wanting to impose.

“Nonsense, my mom and dad are out of town and they only took my dad's truck so I have my moms VW,” he says.

“Alright, I’ll see you soon,” I say and hang up.

I quickly find something to wear that is appropriate for our date. Bright blue jeans, a blue button up collar-shirt and a blue beanie. I don’t usually wear beanies but I thought that it would go well. I’m dressed in head-to-toe blue and I decide that I’d rather not look like a smurf for our date so I change out of that and find something else. I finally settle on something. It’s a black shirt with the outline of a white guitar on it. I keep the blue jeans I had on previously and scrap the hat. I put my ‘Flow Of Time’ necklace on and I walk down the stairs of the apartment complex and wait for Benji to come pick me up.


	23. Pizza (Benji's pov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not great with writing smut,   
> comments tell me how I did. Please, if it's that bad I'll take it down. 
> 
> Also, the next chapter is much more 'smuttier'

I grab the keys off the triangular rack on the wall next to the door with a massive smile on my face. Victor and I have been officially together for one week. I know that’s not all that big but within our first week we’ve already said the three big words. AND HIS FAMILY. Oh my god they’re so sweet. Victor thinks his dad looks at him differently but I don’t see it. He’s lucky his dad didn’t just stop talking to him.  
I walk out the door and make sure it’s locked. I open the car door and start up the car. It’s a VW polish white Passat from 2016. My mom loves this car so I’m very cautious. As I drive over to Victor's place I queue up some music for when he gets in…

“Hey handsome,” I say as I roll down the window.

“Not too bad yourself,” he replies and kisses me through the window.  
I turn on the music and the first song to come on is Afterglow.

“Is this like our song now?” I ask into the phone.

“What like how benches are our thing?” Victor asks laughing slightly

“What do you mean by that?” I ask, smiling.

“Well we kissed on the bench but we don’t only make out on benches,” He says.

“True,” I say.

Now, Afterglow is playing in the background and I feel something enter the proximity of my knee. Victor’s hand is hovering hesitantly over my thigh.

“Is this okay?” He asks.

“Victor, you don’t have to ask to touch me every time. It’s not like you’re grabbing what’s between my legs,” I say, pushing his hand down onto my thigh.

“Okay,” he says smiling.

* * * *

The wait for our food isn’t long. Victor wanted Hawaiian which I’ve never had so we got one small Hawaiian pizza to share. We bring it back to the car and I start driving.

“Where are we going?” Victor asks.

“Somewhere,” I say as I look at him.

* * * * * 

It takes about 15 minutes to get out of town and into the city. I park the car on Lakeshore dr. and we have an excellent uninterrupted view of the water.

“We’re here,” I say to Victor who has just eye-closed-rested the entire time. He opens his eyes and rubs them, “Oops, sorry I didn’t realize you were that de-” I can’t finish my sentence. Victor's lips are gently caressing mine. He separates from me for a second.

“Now who’s apologizing for everything?” He asks. His comment makes me laugh. He’s smiling now and we’re back in our own seats.

“Do you want to uh, sit in the back? I ask.

“Beat you there,” he says.  
We both exit the car hastily and move into the back seat, I push the seats back so that now we can both fit on one and within seconds he’s straddling me. He bumps his head on the ceiling.

“Careful,” I say.

“It’s alright, it’s soft,” He says, partly biting his bottom lip. I can’t help myself. I pull him down with my hand on the back of my neck. Between kisses we’re both moaning. I leven my grasp on his neck for a minute to turn up the music’s volume. It’s ‘Ruin My Life’ by Zara Larsson.  
I go back in to kiss him.

“Do you want to?” I hear him say.

“I do, but I don’t have anything with me,” I say, trace amounts of disappointment in my voice.

“What do you mean?” He asks. I forgot that he doesn’t really have any experience with this so I tell him.

“You know, condoms, lube, that kind of stuff?” I say.

“Ohh, right,” he says. 

“Well, we don’t need that to still have a good time,” I say, sounding really desperate. He pulls away and just looks at me for a second. His arm moves off of me and down beside the seat. He’s trying to pull the seat down further.

“It’s the longer one,” I say, flirtatiously.

“Thank you,” He says, licking his lips. He’s pushed me down all the way now and has started to remove clothing. Just his shirt but that’s still nice for me. He starts to lift mine off and so I let him. He kisses my neck and moves down and starts licking my chest. I can’t put words together, I just moan and pull him up. I rub his face and he continues to kiss me. He runs a hand around and under my pelvis so that it’s now situated right on the perch of my ass. I return the I return the favour and move my hands down his back. He moans, indicating he likes it and so I do more. I move my hands up a little and run them down and through his pants and I hear him gasp.

“Is this alright?” I ask, sounding eager. He doesn’t respond for a minute.

“M-hm,” he says, nodding. He continues to kiss me and I keep my where they are, squeezing every few seconds.

“Oh Jesus,” he says, “Benji I think… ...I think I’m gonna… ...I think we need to hmmm, stop,” He says. 

“Victor I-”

“No, no Benji don’t apologize. If we were in a better spot I would want to but. I’d rather not do it in my pants right now,” He says, his cheeks flushing. He’s clearly embarrassed. He turns away and slides off of me and is lying down next to me, covering his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Victor, don’t be embarrassed, I was getting there too,” I say, trying to assure him he’s not alone in that boat, “plus, if we can’t talk about this stuff without awkwardness then we shouldn’t be doing it.”

“Benji Campbell, have sex with me,” He says, sounding super eager, “Oh my god. OH MY GOD I CAN’T BELIEVE I SAID THAT OUT LOUD! I’M SO SORRY, I DIDN’T MEAN THAT, UHH, I GOT CAUGHT UP IN THE MOMENT, OH GOD I CAN’T EVEN LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW!”

“Victor, VICTOR! Hey,” I say, trying to get him to calm down, “I want nothing more than to do that with you. But not here. Let’s go.”

“Wha- Benji? Are you sure?” He asks, his breath trembling now.

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my entire life,” I say and grab his chin and pull him in for a slow kiss.

“Okay, okay let’s go,” he says, clearly shaking with anticipation now.

“Should we eat the pizza first?” I ask.

“Holy crap I forgot that we originally came to have lunch,” He says, laughing.


	24. This Is It (Benji's pov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep this smut chapt. fairly heart fulfilling rather than gross. Tell me how I did, I think I found a fair happy-medium
> 
> And yes, I know I'm writing this in the summary, I just noticed but I'm too lazy so It's staying here ;)

We get in the front door and I instantly grab Victor's hand and bring him upstairs. As soon as we get in my room I pull my shirt over my head and help Victor with his.

“Why don’t you sit down? I’ll get some things,” I say.

“Yeah, ok,” he says, nodding heavily.  
I go into my night stand and find the lube and then I traverse to my bathroom. I find the box of condoms, I look at the expiration date and they’re still fine. I go back into my room and notice that Victor has taken off his pants, leaving him lying on my bed in nothing but boxers.

“Do you want top or bottom?” I ask.

“Whatever you want, I have no idea how to do this,” He says, still trembling.

“Hey? It’s okay to be nervous. How about I walk you through what to do and then you can choose,” I say. He nods and I tell him about prepping and the lube and all of it.

“I just really don’t want to mess this up,” He says.

“Hey, you can’t mess anything up, okay? Look at me, it’s just us, you don’t have to worry,” I say, giving him a reassuring look, “How about I take top this time and I can take the lead and you just, you just relax,”

“This time?” he asks me, smiling. I laugh and take off my jeans.  
Despite the fact that my parents aren’t gonna be home for ages I close and lock my door. I remove my boxers and I can hear Victor gulp.

“Nice view?” I ask.

“Mh-hm,” he says, shaking his head rapidly.

“Ok, I’m gonna take these off now, is that okay?” I ask, wrapping the waistband of his boxers around my thumbs indicating that that’s what I mean. He nods and so I do.

“Hey, not so bad yourself,” I say, which makes him smile. I kiss him and situate myself between his legs, “Ok, can you spread these out?” I ask and he complies almost immediately.

“Alright, now I’m gonna prep with one finger, then two and then I’ll add the star of the show,” I say, hoping I’m not making him too nervous. I squirt some lube onto my hand.

“Ok, you ready?” I ask. He nods and I start. I hear him wince, “it’ll hurt at first but once I get to the spot I’m looking for it wil-” I hear a moan and I’m guessing I found the spot. I add a second finger and I see and feel him arch his neck and finally, I slide on the condom and add the main event. Before I do so I tell him.

“Ok, I’m gonna start now ok?” I say.

“O-ok,” I hear, he’s clearly shaking and I take notice.

“Are you alright?” I ask, “If this is too much we can sto-”

“No, no it’s just, it’s new to me, keep going,” he says and so I comply.

“Alright, is that good?” I ask as I put it in and I hear a really loud moan and so I take that as an indication that he’s good. “Ok, I’m gonna start moving now.”  
I move up closer to him slowly as I move deeper in and I can hear him gasp. As I move back a little and forward again I moan which brings him to twitch.

“That good huh?” I ask, imitating him from a few nights prior. He catches on and mimics me.

“Oh you have no idea.” 

“Ok, are you good to pick up the pace?” I ask. He nods and so I start moving faster. I don’t want to go too fast since it’s his first time. I want him to have the feeling and time he deserves.  
Within a minute he speaks again.

“Benji I-”

“I know, I know, it’s fine, me too,” I say. I knew he wasn’t gonna last long but neither am I.

“Benji! Hmmm,” I feel him stiffen and then release. His climax noises are what push me over the edge and within seconds I feel my legs spasm and I release pent-up pressure.  
I slide the condom off and discard it.

“Wow, that was,” He says and I can tell he’s searching for the words but can’t find them.”

“Yeah,” I say as I reach over him to get tissues to wipe up his chest.

“Thank you,” He says as he turns onto his side and rests his head on my chest. He falls asleep within seconds and I pull a blanket over him.


	25. This Is It pt. 2 - The Shower (back to Victor)

I wake up to see Benji looking at me.

“Hey sleepy head, how’s it hanging?” He asks.

“How long was I?” I ask groggily but before I can answer he tells me.

“Only 20ish minutes, you passed out almost right after,” He says and I blush.

“Sorry,” I say.

“No, no Victor, if anything I’m relieved, it just tells me that you had a good time,” He says as he leans in to kiss me.

“Can I shower here?” I ask.

“Go ahead,” he says, pointing his arm towards the bathroom door. Prompting me to go into the bathroom  
As I step up and out of the blankets I remember that I’m not wearing anything. But I don’t care. I don’t blush, I don’t cover anything, I just leave it. I just had him inside my own body, I think we’re well past getting embarrassed when we’re naked.

“I’ll see you in a minute?” I ask flirtatiously, indicating that I want him to join me in the shower. He winks and I proceed into the bathroom.  
Within 2 minutes he’s opening the shower stall and standing right next to me. I kiss him and push him against the wall. The hot water pouring down on us makes it so much better. I feel his… ...rub against my thigh and this makes me twitch, in a good way. I keep kissing him and bring one hand down to his legs and grasp.

“Victor, I. You don’t have to,” He says.

“I want to, I do, is it alright with you?” I ask, worried that he’s not interested.

“Yeah, yeah it’s fine I just didn’t want you to feel pressured to do anything,” he says between moans as I begin to stroke. Within seconds I feel him tense up in my hands and then I feel all the tension release as I hear him groan.

“You didn’t last very long now did you,” I say, smiling ear-to-ear.

“Why are you such a tease even when having sex?” He asks and leans in to kiss me. 

We do actually clean each other up briefly but half the time spent in the shower is purely us making out.

We step out of the shower and dry off, I go back into his room and search through my clothes for my phone and see that I have a message from Mami.

Mom: Where are you? Weren’t you gonna be home by 11?

Me: I was, you weren’t there, I helped Papi move stuff and then went out to lunch with Benji.

Mom: Where are you two now?

Me: We’re just driving.

Mom: Alright, be safe, I love you amor

Me: I love you too, I’ll text when I’m coming home.

Mom: Thank you <3

I didn’t want to tell her that I was AT Benji’s house because she would have jumped to conclusions, they probably would have been the right conclusions but I still don’t want her to know that I was having sex with my boyfriend. Twice if you count the hj, I still don’t even know why they’re called jobs, is it because doing work pleases SOMEBODY somewhere? There has to be some meaning but I instantly jump out of my thoughts by the sight of Benji’s ass. I know we just took a shower AND had sex but the shower was too steamy *in more ways than one* that I could barely see anything and the things we did prior to that I only saw his front half.  
I walk over to him and wrap myself around him.

“Oh, you wanna go for round two?” he asked seductively.

“M-hm, but uh, you’re on bottom this time,” I say. He looks at me with a mischievous look in his eye.

“Are you sure? Because you don’t have to if you don’t want to, I don’t want you to feel like you have to ‘repay’ me or anything,” He says.  
Before he could say any more I’ve pushed him onto the bed.

“Where do you keep the?” I say, getting cut off by his response.

“Medicine cabinet,” he says between heavy breaths. I go into the bathroom to get another condom and I see the box. I grab one and tear it open. As I walk back into the room I’m rolling it on and I situate myself just like he did before. I don’t have to ask him to spread his legs, he just does it.

“Alright, do you remember what to do?” He asks.

“Prep, 1, 2, main event?” I ask laughing at the end.

“You’re never gonna let me live that down are you?”

“Nope,” I say as I squirt lube on my finger and start.

“Ow.”

“Sorry, did I do something wrong?” I ask.

“No, no it just hurts sometimes before you find the proper spo-hooooo-oooot,” he says and towards the end starts moaning, “You felt this earlier, you don’t remember?”

“The pain was quickly trumped by the feeling of you,” I say in a low voice, “alright, second finger going in now.” I say and I feel him twitch. I’m guessing that’s good?  
Ok, I’m going in now,” I say. Without hesitation I start moving. I lean towards Benji so we’re much closer now and as I move I see his jaw drop. We’re both moving rhythmically at this point and even our moaning is synced. Within a minute or two Benji is speaking.

“Victor, I’m gonna-” 

“Me too,” I say, cutting him off. I feel his legs twitch and then hear him groan very audibly as he releases the tenseness inside himself. I’m not quite there yet so I continue and within 3 seconds I reach climax. I let out a loud involuntary moan and he grabs a tissue from the nightstand to clean his chest. Once he’s discarded the tissue I feel his other hand on my face, stroking my cheek.

“I love you Victor.”

“I love you too Benji, I love you too.”

I pull myself out and throw the condom into the bin. I lay beside him on my side and we kiss, slowly, and for a long time. Five minutes later we disconnect from the other’s lips and catch our breath. He lays snuggled like a cat in my embrace. We stay cuddled for at least 20 minutes before he gets up to go wipe his chest with a wet paper towel just to make sure he got everything.  
When he comes back he shows me my phone that just got a message. It’s Felix. When I see the time I realize that everything we’ve done was only done within an hour and a half.  
I stand up, pull on my boxer’s, kiss Benji, and reply to Felix.


	26. We'll Be There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nice fluff, they're gonna triple date!

Felix: Hey so Lake, Mia, Andrew and I are double dating tonight and they wanted to know if you and Benji could come

Me: One sec, let me ask Benji

* * *

Me: Benji’s in, when and where?

Felix: Waffle House at 7, does that work?

Me: Yep, we’ll be there

I text my mom to tell her about the plans so she knows I won't be back till late.

“Well? It’s only one,” I say, “Meaning that we have six hours to kill, you wanna watch something?”

“You read my mind,” Benji says grabbing his iPad and queuing up Netflix. He shows me the trailer to this show he’s been wanting to watch called ‘Firefly Lane.’

“Looks good, let’s try it,” I say.

* * * *

I check my phone and it’s already 6:28. We’ve watched like 4 and a half episodes and we’re both super invested. Benji’s still snuggled as little-spoon and doesn’t seem phased when I move.

“I think we should go, look at the time,” I say.

“Jesus, we’ve been like this for 5 hours?” He says, surprise in his voice, “we gotta get dressed.”

“M-hm,” I reply as I stand up to grab my clothes. I pull my jeans up and then my shirt. Simultaneously, parallel to me, Benji is doing the same.


	27. Waffle House

Me: Dear Simon, Benji and I are doing really well. We just, you know? Anyway, we’re about to go to the Waffle House and I know you’ve mentioned it before, is it any good?   
Love, Victor.

Simon: Victor, glad to hear that you two are doing well, and omg srsly? When? Where? Who did what? I need deets, and by I, I mean Justin and Kim. And YESS! The Waffle House was like my favourite place to go to when I was at Creekwood, it still is! It’s amazing, you should try the chicken and belgium waffles, you will never taste anything better.  
Love, Simon

Me: Well, okay so the first time Benji ‘took the lead’ so-to-speak. Then, we took a shower and I kinda gave him an hj. Oh yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask, why are they called jobs? Anyway, then we got out and did it AGAIN and I took top that time.  
Love, Victor.

Simon: Holy shist, Victor, that’s great! I know that may sound weird coming from me but, I’m glad you finally got to do something with someone you’re attracted to in that way. And yeah, I really don’t know why they’re called ‘jobs,’ I’ll look into that ;) lmao.  
Love, Simon  
* * * * *

Benji and I walk into the Waffle house hand-in-hand smiling at each other. We scan the room trying to find the group we’re looking for and when we see them I wave. We walk over to the table for six they’ve gotten for us and sit down across from each other. As is Andrew and Mia, and Lake and Felix.

“Hey boys,” Lake says, her voice getting deeper towards the end.

“Heyy,” Benji say’s, “Sorry we’re late, lost track of time.” Before he can give any details to anybody in the room I speak.

“Should we order?” I ask.

“Well, we have to wait for a waiter/waitress to come around and ask,” Andrew says, pointing at the cash register for some reason.

“Ye-yeah, no I mean like, choose what to order,” I say, stuttering and stumbling on my words. I feel Benji’s hand land on my thigh and squeeze. It makes me feel a little less uncomfortable and I look at him and smile.  
We open our menus and sit there in complete silence reading for a solid three minutes before Lake breaks the silence with what she’s gonna have. She settled on the Belgium waffles and chips (fries)  
Mia gets grilled cheese on two waffles. Andrew decides to get a plate of like five waffles, pretty basic but I don’t think he really gives a shit. I ask Benji if he wants to share a ‘Chicken N’ Waffles’ thing that Simon suggested because I can’t find anything else that sounds as appealing. He nods and then Felix says something.

“I have literally no idea what to eat. Do I get the grilled cheese waffle? Or do I get the omelet waffle?” He says, trying to sound serious but clearly smirking a little.

“Babe, you’re overthinking this, just pick one,” Lake says, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m gonna go with the grilled cheese,” He says, smiling at Lake now.

* * * * * 

Nearly five minutes after that filled in with laughter and goofiness a waitress walks over. She’s a middle-aged white woman with long grey hair. We give her our orders for the drinks and food and she comes back within three minutes with our drinks.  
Lake and Felix got a chocolate milkshake that they’re sharing, I got an iced tea as did Mia. Benji got a root beer and Andrew got a vanilla shake. All along the table there’s mixed slurps from straws and gulps. About thirty seconds later Mia gets up and walks over to the bathroom and Benji starts talking about Firefly Lane.

“AHHHH NO SPOILIES!” Lake yells, “we’re only on episode two.”

“Oh alright,” Benji says. I can clearly tell that he’s really into the show.  
Before I know it ‘Into You - Ariana Grande,’ starts playing on the loudspeaker in the background.

“Oh-ho yes!” Benji says as he stands up and walks over to me and puts a hand out, gesturing to me that he wants to dance, “Wanna dance?” He says flirtatiously and I grab his hand and he pulls me up.  
We’re in perfect sync and I hear Lake and Andrew clapping and when Mia walks out of the bathroom she sees us.

“Ooo, dancing in the middle of an establishment again? Is this just what we do now?”

“I guess so,” Benji says. We’re still dancing perfectly in sync and I just think. Maybe my life wont be so hard? Because I have friends who would do anything for me, a boyfriend who actually cares for me. In this moment I think, I think about the future, and how I don’t want to know what the world has in store for me. I just want to stay here, in this moment.  
Forever.


End file.
